The present invention relates to a rest for patients, and more particularly to equipment for placing and holding a patient in a resting and reclining position, to be used for example in direct cooperation and association with a lithotripter.
German patent 3201021 describes a rest of the kind and variety to which the invention pertains, wherein particularly the rest surface area supporting the shoulders as well as the thighs can be inclined strongly in relation to each other. Further equipment of the general kind to which the invention pertains is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,026 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,483. Also the literature mentioned in these references is of relevant interest as to the background and state of the art generally.